Christmas &  Colds
by SkeletonTree
Summary: Pettigrew's stuffed his face and Lily's got a disgusting cold.


**I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters**.

I wrote this for a friend as a request on dA but I'm moving it to here. I'm proud of this as I won the fanfiction section of a James/Lily competition over Christmas. Enjoy :)

* * *

Peter Pettigrew had eaten eighteen mince pies in under five minutes, beating both Sirius and Frank to the record of Gryffindor Fastest Eater '78. He had also been tremendously ill after and was now staggering up the stairs to the hospital wing. Remus and James were either side of him, helping him up whilst Sirius walked behind, both laughing and choking.

"Merlin's wand, Pete! You out-ate Frank! I never thought that'd happen!" James was saying as they hauled him along.

"Shame Pete doesn't share Frank's metabolism.." Sirius muttered, coming up the stairs behind them. Peter groaned in response.

Madam Promfey was nursing some poor first year in a bed close to the door, she made a brief glance up as two boys unceremoniously dragged their friend in.

"Oh? And what have we done this time?" She asked, clearing away the healing potions and wheeling the tray away from the bed. She pulled the curtain to and rose a brow at Peter, swaying on the spot and covered with the crumbs of his victory.

"Err.." Started James.

"Umm.." Chimed Remus.

"He had too many pies." Cut in Sirius dryly.

Madam Promfrey gave a loud 'Hah!' sound and gave Peter a wry look. "Mr Pettigrew, those mince pies are indeed good, but maybe we could perhaps hold ourselves back in future?" Peter could only nod in response. "Let's get him onto a bed."

James, Remus and Sirius all helped to haul Pete onto a bed, it gave a terrific groan as he sank down into the mattress. Pomfrey gave them a disapproving look.

"I'll get something for the sickness."****

She tottled off, her skirts bustling with her. Sirius watched her go and gave Remus a cheeky wink. James ran a hand back through his hair and chuckled.

"Well, that was an eventful Christmas party."

"It's not over yet, Prongsie." Sirius rolled up his sleeves, loosening his tie. "The night just beginning, my friend." He gave him a meaningful smirk.

James raised a brow and opened his mouth to say something when a shadow at the door caught his eye. Lily Evans occupied the doorway. She looked smaller and paler than usual, but her red hair was bright in the torchlight of the room. She glanced about, looking for Madam Promfrey. She looked at him and his mouth wobbled into a smile, hand automatically rose to his hair.

Lily stayed where she was and returned James' uncertain smile miserably. She had a stinking cold, her head ached and her nose was sore and red from blowing. It was absolutely freezing in the castle and she just needed a quick pick-me-up so that she could go back to the library and finish that Potions essay...

Madam Promfrey was no where to be seen at that moment, but she didn't want to go over and talk to James... or any of them actually. Peter was lying down and groaning, obviously something food-related had exploded in the common room at the Christmas party. A part of her wanted to have been there, but it was the last day of term and she wanted to use the library whilst she was still there. Where was Promphrey?

"Alright there, Evans?" A familiar, warm voice made her startle as she looked back round. James was stood rather close to her, a concerned frown on his face.

"Oh.. Potter. Yes, I'm fine thanks." She sniffed, inwardly hating how blocked up she sounded.

"You don't look fine, you've got a cold." He said, pointedly.

Lily frowned, almost automatically. "Yes, very observant of you."

James smiled, something in her stomach fluttered. This had been happening recently. She glanced away quickly before he noticed anything.

"Well, shouldn't you be in bed then?"

"No, Potter. I'm here to get some medicine and then I'm going back to the library." She sounded exhausted, and ill.

"The library? Lily do you _live_ in the library?"

Her nose was running. She pulled out some scraggy toilet roll from her pocket and put it to her nose. She blew; it was a disgusting, horrific sound that she wished to Merlin no one had heard. James smiled again and she discreetly wiped her nose and put the tissue away.

"No, I don't live in the library, I'm surprised you even know what a library is." This was not the best retort; she had seen James in the library more times this term than ever before.

James' face turned to an expression that deeply confused Lily. Her heart thumped as he looked at her, slightly hurt, slightly annoyed. She had never seen James annoyed with her, it made her feel awful.

"I.. sorry." She muttered. She was about to say something else when the tickle in the back of her throat edged up and she found herself spluttering into her palm. Attractive was obviously not the look she was going for here.

It was strange, the warmth that James' arm brought as it came suddenly around her back. She froze and it was like everything froze with her, just for a second when he tightened his hold slightly. Still coughing, she couldn't argue as he ushered her over to a bed and sat her down onto it's soft sheets. She watched him rather helplessly as he poured her a glass of water from the bedside, fully aware that she was probably turning a horrific shade of purple. She took the glass from him and immediately gulped, letting it sooth her coarse throat.

"Thanks." She managed, gasping for air a little. She glanced at his tall figure, now stood in front of her, his eyes full of concern.

"I really think you should rest here."

"I can't, my-"

"Don't worry about your stuff, I'll go down to the library and get it."

"You really don't have to do that."

His hand came down against her shoulder as he lowered, his eyes meeting hers. She stared at him dumbly, never really noticing the grey tint to his brown eyes. He looked at her, seemingly studying her. She sniffed and he blinked.

"Look, Lily, we're a team now right? Don't worry about it, just lie down and get some rest. I'll let Promfrey know you're here." His voice was low and gentle; Lily closed her eyes momentarily as her head throbbed.

"Alright" She said quietly, shifting back and laying her one thousand tonne head down against the soft, welcoming pillow. It was like heaven.

James was at her feet, slipping off her shoes. Her toes wriggled a little before she curled up her legs, cuddling into the matress.

"Thank you, James." She whispered, already dozing off.

James looked at her wondrously; she had called him by his first name. He mustered his courage and moved up to the pillow.

"Don't mention it." He leant down, lips brushing her temple everso softly. He didn't want her to suddenly shoot up and start smacking him. But, she was already half asleep and looked perfect, even with a nose redder than Rudolph. He smiled adoringly before turning and walking out of the hospital wing with a wave to the others.

Lily could vaguely hear their low talking from two beds down. She shifted and balled herself up more against the cold. Stupid Potter, who did he think he was? Some.. Knight in Armour come to rescue her from the terrible clutches of The Cold? A part of her drifted into this fancy whilst the rest of her wrestled with the idea of _kissing_ James Potter. She imagined it, how his lips would feel, how good his arms were around her. It was all so alluring..

This was then completely interrupted by a terrifying thought and a loud, head rattling sneeze.

_I like James Potter_**  
**


End file.
